Dance with Me
by sadcaw
Summary: A single word of forgiveness and wanting, if you will- that's what Moonstone asks from her former partner, Pearl. But as time goes on, Moonstone finds herself realizing that letting go may be the best answer- but by then, is that what PEARL wants? Find out how love, pain, longing and tears result in a story of tension and longing tie together bittersweetly; dance with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Just so you know, this is my first FanFiction on this site...I would appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. Disclaimer; I only own Moonstone/Margo. The rest belong to Rebecca Sugar. Enjoy!**

_"I...it doesn't work, Moonstone...we can't; we just aren't compatible..."_

_"No, you just aren't trying hard enough! Why is it when I try to do things for you, you just call my effort useless?"_

_"It isn't your effort! It just isn't..."_

_"Just isn't what, Pearl? Because last time I checked, you cared about me!"_

_"Moonstone...I'm sorry..."_

Moonstone awoke to find herself inaudibly crying, and with great and bitter force, wiped away the thin trickles of tears, icy glowing eyes hard and furious.

The sky was always dark- a deep indigo criss-crossed by soft waves of lavender and blood-red. Pinkish clouds, as soft and wispy as cotton, flew over the planet that the Gems lived on, giving everything a soft salmon sheen.

"Ah, Pearl, you've done it again," Moonstone said, tossing her mottled hair as she hoisted her stout body off of the ground, "Made a gal cry in her god-damn sleep; I don't even need it!"

She looked around at her small realm. The entire cave was made purely out of her gemstone. Multiple belongings were scattered here and there- ancient books, stupid little knick-knacks and gags, photos...Jasper had always disapproved of her sentimental side. Then again, Moonstone had also always stuck up her middle-finger to the cyclopean, beefy woman. Just because she hung onto the past didn't mean that...

"Dammit," Moonstone groaned, shifting her weight to her other foot as she realized with a sinking discomfort that she was late to the latest and highly developed form of the Gem's training. It was...for when they dominated the universe.

Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire had always been protective over each and every planet, as they could probably be described as 'justice warriors,' rather than 'warrior warriors,' but had taken a certain liking over a strange little orb called 'earth.' Dammit, that was Rose Quartz's influence. She had always spoke about how humanoid they themselves were, and, well, _humans_ lived on earth...it would be like...like killing a cousin, who had done you no wrong.

But Rose Quartz _was_ after all the one who had taken Pearl on to be her...partner. How quickly Pearl had seen to that- that she would drop Moonstone so quickly. _'Ah, Margo...you know how it is...I can't stop being your fusion partner, even if...if we don't...I don't...even if I'm not your...actual partner...' _

And so training had become a sickly ordeal of misled affection and clammy hands...blank stares and closed throats...so...what was the point of going in the first place, if you didn't care much for domination and felt the clenching of a lover's demise? Why would you torture yourself- every time Jasper yelled something crude and cruel, every time Pearl would turn her gaze away to see Rose Quartz flawlessly transforming with another Gem, every time that same Pearl's breaths, which were soft and minty, became harsh and distorted from discomfort and longing- why?

Moonstone, or Margo, (as Pearl's former pet-name) had all of this racing through her already crammed head as she begrudgingly stepped through the glistening portal that took her anywhere she could telepathically and logically think up- in this case, the Training Grounds, a vast, granite floating platform high above the planet.

She arrived rather bedraggled, and grinned sheepishly when she felt the huge, warm hand of Jasper lifting her violently up by her leg, flipping her around, and marching her back to the front of the grounds, where she saw ten straight rows of solemn faced Gems before her, all observing the little short Gem with a look of disgusted sympathy. Only the faces of Ruby, Sapphire, Rose Quartz and Pearl were different- one was angry, one was apprehensive, one was just passive, and the last one greatly distressed.

"Well, well, well," Jasper barked in her rough, scratchy voice; it boomed over the platform, "I see we have someone late-" she flicked Moonstone's neck with a remaining finger, "-to essential training. Does anybody _know_ what happens to slackers like our 'wittle sleepy Moonstone over here?"

Peridot's hand shot up, trembling in eagerness, her green face red from the desire for approval- "We have their fusion partner teach them a little something about lateness!" She had quoted Jasper perfectly from times, long, long before.

Moonstone felt her stomach fall into her throat, and she nearly choked with fury and sickness, trying to protest. It wasn't that she was going to be beat that bothered her, it was that...that...

Pearl stepped out of the neat rows and before Jasper and the dangling Moonstone, raising her thin arm in a shaky and highly reluctant salute.

"So, the lamb teaches the crocodile," Jasper sneered, dropping Moonstone with a heavy and unceremonious thump in front of Pearl. Pearl's legs shook, "Very well. Gems, let's see what happens to our 'wittle slacker."

Moonstone raised her gaze to Pearl's, letting out a defiant cough, and got up from her knees and looked up to the taller Gem.

"You wouldn't dare, _lamb," _she found herself snarling. A look of pure shock and bewilderment crossed over Pearl's pointed face, and was soon replaced by a gleefully wicked look that sought some kind of sick revenge against her former lover.

Pearl drew out her weapon swiftly, and Moonstone poised her hand near her earlobe, waiting to see if Pearl would strike; she'd get a taste of her Shruiken's bite. Pent up emotions swelled in Moonstone's chest, and what Pearl said next made her nearly sob aloud (which was the ultimate reason for her failure here).

"I never loved you, you dirty little _mistake!"_ Pearl hissed through gritted teeth, and with a single, well-timed swipe, sent Moonstone reeling off the granite training grounds, her silent tears forced out of her eyes as she fell to their planet.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pearl...?"_

_"Yes, Moonstone? I'm really busy right now...I need to report my mission to Peridot...isn't it great? Earth is inhabited by millions of different gemstones that WE alone can spawn into LIVING Gems! Isn't th-"_

_"Pearl, that's amazing, really...but...isn't that dangerous...? They...they aren't like US, they might feel attached to Earth...try and rebel against our cause...and that isn't even why I want to talk to you!"_

_"...Dammit, Moonstone...can't you just be happy for me...? Rose thought that my find was AMAZING! And you...? You doubt me...!"_

_"No, Pearl...you doubt us...that's why i'm talking to you..."_

_"...What..."_

_"Shit, Pearl, I can't DO this anymore!"_

Moonstone's fall seemed slow and almost peaceful- the cool air whipping through her ruffly mane, the clouds caressing her back...it took her breath away, and her mind became fuzzy, but at this point, she didn't mind. She appreciated at least that she could breath, she could twirl and flip through the dark sky...that she could dance...

But her stomach flipped when she felt her grace and lightness vanish with the heaviness of the oxygen close to the planet, and the lavender ocean rushed up to meet her.

The water seemed to slam Moonstone's entire body down into the soft-feel wetness, and she gasped out of surprise before sinking down into the indigo depths, her strength leaving her in a straight second. Water caressed her now, and black surrounded her body. Creatures made of pure quartz and crystal shivered by, and she was comforted once more.

It was said that at the bottom of this nameless lavender ocean, a vast spread of broken gems were cast and buried, the graveyard to the fallen. Perhaps...perhaps she was to join them, and as she brushed the crystal sands with her arm, she felt a smooth, sleek item, burdened by a sharp crack. It was said, and it was now true; comfort washed over her body as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

But her rest was short-lived, and though her eyes were too fuzzed and adjusted by the black to see what had snatched her up, Moonstone felt great sadness pound her chest; a single gem glowed through the darkness, and she had secretly wished it was Pearl, but saw a sickly pink sheen ripple in the soft water, and nearly kicked out.

The burst out into the open air made her eyes sting, and she let out an 'argh!' as the indigo light flashed over her limp form- cradled against the massive bosom of Rose Quartz. She was brought to the shore, and, with a strange gentleness, was deposited onto the red crystal sands, water trickling from her mouth.

"I see the crocodile drowned," Rose said sharply, though no bitterness tainted her voice, "Luckily you had a lamb crying for you who begged me to save your sorry soul." She leaned down to the ground, her large mass of bouncing hair shading Moonstone's helpless form.

"Oh, yeah?" Moonstone muttered, gagging up another wave of water, and turning her gaze towards Rose Quartz's, "This crocodile prefers to stay out of the sight of little lambs; wouldn't want to-" gag, "-soil their untainted _preference_."

Rose seemed to detect the taunt towards Moonstone, but only acknowledged it with a dismissive wave of her hand, and stood tall, done observing Moonstone.

"Jasper doesn't want you back, you know," she said, facing the sea yet closing her eyes, "Pearl's begging her to let you back. You know she loves you, right?"

Moonstone nearly sobbed, but only let out a strangled laugh, shifting onto her knees and looking up in the shade of Rose's form; she then looked up to the granite platform, high above the clouds, "No, I really don't. She seems to prefer you, sweetheart."

There. The taunt had been confirmed. Yet Rose Quartz only let out a sad sigh and finally faced Moonstone as she got up, the smaller, younger gem wincing and spitting on the ground, "Moonstone, I don't regret being with Pearl. I do, however, regret the fact that you had been with her first, and that she had to make that choice. Honey, I'm not sorry for you, I'm sorry for Pearl! She still loves you, 'Margo,' and it pains me everyday to see her nearly collapsing because of your mishaps."

Moonstone was already walking back up the hill that connected the beach with the land, but turned around when Rose said this, her face red and wetness streaming freely from her eyes and nose- "I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me- I'm not even asking Pearl! I just...leave me alone, okay, and maybe we can all avoid heartbreak."

Rose Quartz was left standing on the shore, looking lost in thought as Moonstone's hunched figure stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh. Hi, Pearl."_

_"Moonstone, I think we need to talk. About last night..."_

_"What, you think I didn't mean what I said?"_

_"No, I-I do...but i've considered it, and...you're right...I DON'T love you...I...someone else came into my life..."_

_"Since last night?!"_

_"No, no! Since...ugh...Moonstone, we've been together only seventy years...I...I've loved Rose Quartz for over ten thousand..."_

Moonstone furiously wiped her tears away, forcing her breath to lie steady, and then walked out of beach-lands and into the gem gathering-area, Edelsteen, made entirely out of glistening metals and subtle yet beautiful crystals. Towers and huts (that were bigger on the inside due to overcrowding; some gems that were lesser known or 'sub' to each other's type would stay in the same place) were arranged around in circles and centrals and streets, and were made out of the fine gems that their owners took energy from; trees made of gold and silver hung high above their heads, just for effect.

Moonstone's hut was rather homely circular dome with spirals that held up the structure, which glistened and flickered blues and silvers in the indigo-ish light. When she entered, her heart clenched when she saw Pearl sitting on the steps to her warp-pad, that was the centerpiece to every dwelling. Pearl was twiddling with her fingers, her head down, and it rose to the sound of Moonstone stepping heavily through the entryway, obviously wanting to alert Pearl of her presence.

Pearl stood up with a jolt, her lips drawn thin, but hit her head on the low ceiling, letting out a muffled scream; she was pain-sensitive.

"Ahhffff- Moonstone- hhrrrrfff- funny seeing you here," Pearl whimpered, rubbing her head and ducking lower, looking at Moonstone like she was the one who had purposely lowered the ceiling, "Just the gem I wanted to see."

Moonstone sighed, now allowing her head to drop so her red, tear-stained face wouldn't be seen. She could at least be hospitable, but it took great effort to even force herself to meet Pearl's eyes.

"Pearl," she said shortly, sitting down unceremoniously on the ground and sitting with her legs crossed, "Why are you here? I was just about to go to training, once I sharpened my blade and polished my gem, love."

Pearl seemed offended by Moonstone's obvious effort to be polite, and gulped, biting her lip ashamedly.

"Jasper cancelled for today," she said meekly, taking a seat on the ground, "I...I came by before my expedition to earth...Moonstone, I'm leaving. For good...I've...been assigned to patrol there and grow more gems...with Ruby, Sapphire and Rose..."

Moonstone felt her breath being caught in her throat, and all in that moment, numbness overwhelmed her. At least she could _cry_ before- now all she felt was a deep emptiness.

"W-when?" she managed to choke out, leaning forwards in her seat, "I...I..."

Pearl put her finger to Moonstone's lips, forcing her silence.

"On the night of the new half moon," she said calmly, looking away and drawing her finger back, "But...I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Margo...I...you've been through so much, and you're so brave, and I...and I..."

Moonstone saw Pearl crying now, and despite herself, Moonstone shuffled over to her almost unconsciously on her knees and wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck, taking in a deep breath and burying her face in the downy softness of the hair that dwindled near Pearl's ear.

"Please, Pearl...don't make this harder than it is," Moonstone said jokingly, and the two former lovers sat trembling in each other's arms till their moon was brighter than both of their tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep in mind- the military regiments are based off of the 'Attack on Titan' regiments, which I obviously do not own. Credit to the owners! Ok- continue with the story!**

_"I don't understand...is...do...you regret our time together, at least...? Please, just tell me- was all of...us even real? You can't just kiss me hard one day and then throw me away the next and then say it means...nothing...!"_

_"Margo-"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"M-Moonstone, I...our relationship was like a treat. It tastes good while it lasts, and it's the sweetest while softening on your tongue...yeesh, I don't like eating...but anyway...when it goes down your throat, it still leaves you with the good taste, but makes your stomach hurt..."_

_"I don't like treats."_

_"Shit, Moonstone, I..."_

The Gems had three regiments on their planet, essential for a functioning, sturdy military. Moonstone had always hated the military, of course, but that didn't mean when they graduated from training, she'd be left behind. No, she'd be forced into a role, whether she liked it or not. And often, if you were skilled and beautiful and bright-eyed, they'd let you in on what you were going to be- which is why Pearl, who was 'in' with the commander of the group she was to be in, knew and told Moonstone of her situation.

There was the 'Jasper Sky-Riders,' a group of rough and rowdy gems, often large in stature and or ego. The lot of them would maneuver hulking airships powered by the gems of the corporals or sergeants driving, and blast any astroid or small planet that seemed 'threatening' in any way (but everybody knew they got a kick out of seeing the explosions). Jasper commanded and founded it; it was the newest of the three.

There was the 'Spinel Guard,' a rather small lot of the intelligent or cunning. They guarded the oldest and most powerful gems and kicked around the street-gems, but were respected only because they were the ones who came up with the plans for attack or defense. They were highest in society and were infamous for their hatred of other planets. A pompous little gem with curly, long hair and a weary face watched over it, but refused to call herself a commander of any sorts.

Finally, the most dangerous and unsuccessful of them all, the 'Quartz Patrol.' They were the ones that left home world's rotating radius to search for new gem recruits. Recently, they hadn't been able to find many new gems, and they were mocked heavily by the Spinel Guard, who claimed they should be taken out of the military. Rose Quartz, obviously, commanded this regiment, and she said that if their newest mission wasn't successful with the new recruits, she would accept the fate of the Quartz Patrol and allow the stronger gems to form a new regiment.

The day of graduation was held in a huge, spiraling cavern called 'Emerald's Keep,' where a powerful and old gem named Emerald lived and held ceremonies within. She was tall- taller than Rose Quartz- and her gem was located on her tongue, of all places. Her weapon was a set of huge emerald, shimmering jaws that fastened to her teeth within a second and were told to be sharper than any sword, any blade, any arrow.

So when everybody saw that Emerald was wearing her weapon, they all recoiled and began shuffling back towards the giant warp pad, their faces contorted with discomfort and fear. One gem called out, "What are you planning to do- kill us?" But Emerald only shook her head and grinned with a strange gleeful triumph, enjoying the fear she held over her people.

"No, my gems," she boomed, her voice smooth and firm; she towered above them on a platform, with Jasper, Spinel, and Rose Quartz on each side of her on their own platforms, which slowly lowered, "I'm giving you a taste of power that can come any time you want! Once you get assigned, of course. Pity for those going to Quartz, though." The last part was quieter and more bitter, and a few snickered or harrumphed. Rose was passive.

The ceremony was long and boring, to put it cleanly. Moonstone could of sworn she heard Peridot's squeal as she hopped up on Jasper's platform and wrapped her noodle arms around Jasper's wide waste, only to be tossed to the hard floor of the platform, her eyes wide and hurt. Moonstone winced at the misguided little gem, but ignored her once Pearl stepped up, her chin high and her warm, blue eyes bright and passionate. Her chin trembled with pride as the words, lazy and rough, were spoken: "Pearl- The Quartz Patrol."

Moonstone watched tearily as Ruby and Sapphire were assigned to different regiments- Ruby for the Jasper Sky-Riders and Sapphire the Spinel Guard. They let out little squeaks of disbelief, Ruby's eyes wide and distraught, and Sapphire's teeth chattering, and as they ran up to the platforms, they embraced each other half way, and Ruby swung Sapphire down and kissed her hard, making a chorus of giggles erupt from the audience. Jasper and Spinel glanced at each other angrily, and as the two went to their posts, Spinel looked away, biting her lip.

Finally, it was her turn. The words were sharp and guttural, and as Moonstone stepped up, at this point half-listening, she was snapped out of her hazy state and let out a cry of dismay as she heard the words: "Moonstone- The Quartz Patrol."


End file.
